En la guerra como en el amor
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: A Marius Black le fue negado el don de la magia, por lo que tiene que labrarse su propio camino en el mundo muggle. Ir a la guerra, casarse y formar una familia, no parece un plan tan descabellado cuando se tiene posibilidad de triunfar.


**En la guerra como en el amor**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa en el Reto #38: "Los que no van a Hogwarts" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

Marius Black es el más taciturno de los tres, posee una seriedad impropia para un niño de su edad. Pollux es demasiado extrovertido pero compensa sus equívocos modales al ser el favorito de Cygnus, quien no escatima en palabras a la hora de destacar a su primogénito por encima de los demás; Cassiopeia tampoco es de muchas palabras pero nadie puede apartar la mirada de sus ojos, los ojos más verdes del mundo, es la delicia de Violetta. Y Marius siempre se encuentra en medio de ellos dos, como una estrella que nunca halla el lugar indicado en la constelación.

Después llega Dorea, dos meses antes de lo previsto pero igual de anhelada por su madre. Él escucha los gritos desgarradores, el llanto de la bebé y huele la sangre. Y piensa que, si así duele traer hijos al mundo, jamás quiere hacerle eso a una mujer. Pollux se ríe ante su ocurrencia y le asegura que cuando crezca, cambiará de opinión. Marius le dice que él tampoco es tan grande como para saberlo —después de todo, solamente son siete los años que los separan en edad— pero su hermano solamente sonríe, como quien guarda un secreto que no quiere compartir con el mundo.

Así como no llegan más hermanos, tampoco llegan las manifestaciones de magia. Y no es necesario cumplir los once años para que Marius entienda que no va a arribar la lechuza con una carta de Hogwarts en el pico. No es como Pollux, Cassiopeia o Dorea. No tiene el don de la magia. Por eso papá no le dirige la mirada y mamá no le da el beso de las buenas noches antes de dormir. Sabe que es una mancha en el árbol genealógico de la familia y que es cuestión de tiempo para que borren su rostro del tapiz.

* * *

—¿Me pones otra cerveza?

Irse del número doce de Grimmauld Place es la mejor decisión que Marius Black toma en su vida. Si la magia no es para él, solo le queda migrar y encontrar un lugar donde labrarse su propio nombre. El mundo muggle tiene brazos cálidos para recibirlo mientras que el mágico solamente le escupe en el rostro por ser squib.

Y cuando se desata la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los nazis invaden Inglaterra, el sentido patriótico estalla en su pecho como un látigo y lo orilla a enlistarse en el ejército como voluntario. De la evacuación de Dunkerque y la travesía por el Canal de la Mancha, sale solo con una cicatriz surcándole el rostro.

«Al menos, estoy vivo.»

Jason no puede decir lo mismo; se cae por un barranco en la desesperada retirada y se termina quebrando el cuello. No hay tiempo para un entierro apropiado, se pronuncian palabras en su honor y memoria, y abandonan el cuerpo. La guerra no sabe de tiempo, solo de muerte. Y la muerte se cierne sobre ellos como un poderoso gigante.

Y ahora se encuentra en una taberna perdida que aloja a cuanto soldado errante pase por allí. Está sentado junto a la barra; el jolgorio y el olor a alcohol le invaden los sentidos. Los hombres que hablan a los gritos y entonan cánticos, sueñan con una cerveza burbujeante y una cama cálida donde dormir, la mayoría de ellos hace meses que están lejos de sus hogares.

Pero Marius Black está acostumbrado. No tiene un lugar al cual llamar hogar, ni tampoco una esposa e hijos con los cuales regresar.

—Son dos libras —dice la chica que atiende la barra—. No parece que tengas más dinero encima.

—No tengo más oro en los bolsillos.

—¿Y cómo piensas pagarme? ¿Con una sonrisa?

Lo observa con burla, pero le sirve otra cerveza. Arroja la jarra en su dirección y le pide que brinde a su salud, así saldará la deuda por la bebida. Y Marius así lo hace. Se la bebe de un sorbo y luego se arrepiente porque el dolor estalla en su cabeza, fuerte y punzante.

* * *

Ella lo arrastra hasta su habitación en la parte de arriba de la taberna, seguido de un «nunca he follado con un soldado». Sus manos se sienten suaves contra la piel curtida de Marius cuando le estampa un beso en los labios. Sabe a menta, a juventud. Y a libertad.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Necesitas saber mi nombre para follar conmigo?

—Me gustaría gritarlo —responde él, impúdico.

—Me llamo Grethel.

Lo tumba de espaldas en la cama, sin darle posibilidad de réplica, y se sienta a horcadas sobre él. Lo último que ve, antes de que engulla su miembro por completo y comience a darle placer con los labios, es el techo de desvaído color; después cierra los ojos, pesados párpados que caen, y deja que el novedoso placer invada sus sentidos. Siente la humedad y su lengua, su _maldita_ lengua recorriendo toda su longitud; primero de arriba abajo y luego al revés.

Y cuando siente que estalla en la cumbre de sensaciones, Grethel interrumpe la cadencia y le toma la mano. Se lleva los dedos a los labios entreabiertos, húmedos y jadeantes, y los succiona con ahínco. Traza el camino hasta su interior, sorteando la seda del vestido y la ropa interior, y deja que allí explore. Marius la siente contrayéndose alrededor de sus dedos y los gemidos inundan la habitación. Su boca se cierra ávida sobre la propia y murmura palabras sin sentido. «No pares» y «eres el mejor, joder».

El orgasmo la reclama y Marius también. Su cabello rojo como el fuego se derrama sobre la almohada cuando la embiste por primera vez. Le clava las uñas en la espalda, lo araña y se las vuelve a clavar; cierra los dientes en su hombro. Y Marius comprende que el sexo con ella es una batalla más a librar, lastima y sale lastimado. Por eso se torna glorioso cuando los dos estallan en un grito, y el colchón se hunde bajo su peso. Y Grethel dice que quiere más, que _necesita _más, él comprende que nunca va a estar satisfecha.

* * *

A ella la conoce el 10 de junio de 1944, en los días posteriores al Desembarco en Normandía. Es enfermera del ejército francés pero la piedad aparece en sus ojos cuando observa a Marius, con una nueva cicatriz en el rostro y la mano izquierda mutilada.

—Vamos a tener que cortarla.

—No me importa —responde Marius—. He sobrevivido a cosas peores.

Piensa en la ausencia de magia y la mirada gélida de sus padres; piensa en la muerte de Jason y en la desesperación para salir de Dunkerque.

Le colocan corcho entre los dientes, para evitar que se desangre los labios en medio de un grito de dolor, y después vodka para desinfectar la herida. Siente el metal frío mordiéndole la piel y la sangre derramándose caliente, después. Otra enfermera le sostiene los brazos cuando ella acerca la antorcha la antorcha y las lenguas de fuego comienzan a corroer su piel. Marius no aparta los ojos en ningún momento, siempre la mira. Su imagen le queda grabada en las retinas.

Ella se disculpa por lo rústico del procedimiento, pero le asegura que con una correcta cicatrización tendrá un muñón presentable de por vida. «Es la guerra —piensa Marius—. Y en la guerra hay heridas, sangre y cuchillos mal afilados.»

—¿A quién tengo el placer de agradecer por haberme salvado la vida?

—Eloise.

La siguiente noche la pasan juntos: Marius tendido en la improvisada camilla y Eloise narrándole historias de un pasado no tan lejano. Le confiesa que también proviene de Inglaterra, pero que a edad temprana se traslada con su familia a la capital francesa y que ya en su adolescencia decide estudiar enfermería. Apuntarse como enfermera voluntaria es una locura que viene después.

Y Marius le gusta la osadía de sus actos, le recuerda en cierta medida a él. Se atreve a devolverle la confianza depositada y le cuenta sobre sus orígenes, una familia disfuncional que no lo aprueba, que lo rechaza y que lo termina obligando a buscar un rumbo muy diferente. Y Eloise sonríe diciendo que parece estar hablando de su padre, que él encaja perfectamente en la descripción.

—Cuando termine la guerra y yo sobreviva a ella, quiero conocerlo.

—¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

—Para pedir tu mano en matrimonio, Eloise —contesta Marius con el semblante serio. Es lo más serio que dice en su vida—. Pueden ser tiempos modernos pero soy un hombre criado a la antigua, creo en las costumbres y en mostrar respeto ante el padre cuando se quiere a la hija.

—Es una locura.

—¿Acaso el amor en sí ya no es una locura?

Eloise se acerca hasta la camilla y deposita un suave beso sobre su frente, haciendo a un lado el sudor de aquella tórrida noche de junio. Afuera de la tienda se escuchan los estallidos de las bombas y los gritos de los soldados; pero allí adentro solamente son ellos dos. Marius y Eloise.

* * *

—Me gusta esta casa, Marius.

—Entonces esta será nuestra casa.

De su experiencia como soldado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, conserva tres cosas: cicatrices que surcan su rostro desde la frente hasta el mentón, un muñón en lugar de su mano izquierda y una flamante esposa.

El Tratado de San Francisco se firma oficialmente dos años después que termina la guerra, pero con la muerte de Adolf Hitler en el año 1945 las tropas enemigas se ven rápidamente mermadas y desarticuladas. Y cuando la paz llega para las naciones, también llega para Marius y Eloise. Él cumple con su palabra y conoce al padre, le pide su mano en matrimonio y no tardan en celebrar las nupcias en octubre de aquel mismo año.

Deciden que el lugar idílico para vivir como marido y mujer es la capital inglesa. Eloise quiere volver a la ciudad que la ve nacer y Marius piensa que es una opción propicia para la búsqueda de trabajo. Es un veterano de guerra, condecorado con honores y pensionado por ello, pero estar en movimiento es lo que sabe hacer, mantener la mente y el cuerpo enfocado.

Y la casa que encuentran es perfecta para ellos. Tiene un pequeño jardín repleto de lirios y caléndulas, y un balcón que da al ajetreo de la calle londinense. Cuando llegan, se encuentran con dos moradores imprevistos; son anaranjados, repletos de pelo y con la lengua áspera.

—Estaban aquí desde antes que llegáramos —dice la chica pelirroja, quien tiene en venta la casa. Y él reconoce su voz enseguida, es como un suave arrullo traído desde lo profundo de su memoria—. ¿Marius?

Es Grethel. La chica de la taberna. La chica —que ya no es una _solo _una chica— con la que el sexo fue algo glorioso. Ella parece tener el mismo recuerdo añorado que él porque sonríe, de una forma extraña entre complacida y desafiante, y luego estrecha la mano de su esposa.

—Lo conocí durante los primeros años de la guerra, cuando estaba en el servicio militar y yo me encargaba de la taberna de mi madre —le comenta, ganándose la confianza de Eloise al instante—. La casa era de mi madre pero ella falleció y yo ya vivo a pocas calles de aquí.

Eloise, con la ternura que la caracteriza, se compadece de ella y le da su más sentido pésame. Grethel se lo agradece. Juntas emprenden el camino a las escaleras para terminar de mostrarle lo que queda de la casa.

Hace años que Marius no piensa en ella, en su cabello, en sus manos y en sus dedos. En los recodos tiernos y húmedos de su cuerpo. Aparta aquel pensamiento de su mente, observa el anillo que tiene en el dedo anular y piensa en su esposa, que está adentro de su nueva casa. Un lugar al que, por fin, llamar hogar.

* * *

El aire de diciembre es cortante y frío cuando Marius emprende el andar por la larga calle; el aliento que escapa de su boca es un vaho en medio del cruento invierno. «El más gélido desde que tengo memoria.» Frota las manos para ganar un poco de calor, pero su suerte se ve mermada cuando comienza a lloviznar.

Entra en la cafetería para ponerse a resguardo, y pronto se ve invadido por el suave aroma a té y mantequilla. Una chica se encuentra en la cocina, preparando y anunciando los pedidos listos, mientras que Grethel es la encargada de llevarlos a los clientes. A Marius le gusta verla desfilar por entre las mesas, la forma en que su cintura y sus piernas largas se amoldan a los espacios.

—¿Llevas lo de siempre? —pregunta ella con una sonrisa—. ¿O aceptarás tomar un té conmigo aquí, en la cafetería?

Después de la guerra, la madre de Grethel muere a unas fiebres altas y le deja como herencia: una casa vacía y una taberna en ruinas. «La vendí y con lo poco que pude sacar de provecho, invertí en una remodelación para este lugar», y así es como nace aquella cafetería de gran éxito entre los transeúntes londinenses. Y Marius no es la excepción a la regla. Y que hagan el mejor té de toda la capital es algo que ayuda mucho.

—Supongo que hoy puedo quedarme.

—No me gusta que me hagan rogar, Marius. Pero por tratarse de ti, puedo hacer una excepción —dice Grethel y le guiña un ojo con descaro—. Cuéntame de ti. ¿Qué hiciste después de tu paso por la taberna?

—Seguí en el servicio militar. Estuve en el Desembarco en Normandía y ahí es donde me hice esto.

Ella le recorre la nueva cicatriz del rostro, de la misma forma que hizo con la primera aquella noche encima de la taberna, y le toca el muñón, lo hace suavemente como si tuviera miedo de lastimarlo.

—Pues yo creo que te hace aún más atractivo que antes. Eres un sobreviviente del campo de batalla, muchos no pueden decir lo mismo.

—Vi morir a muchas personas ese día.

—Dicen que fue la mayor movilización de personas por parte del ejército inglés.

—En efecto, más de seiscientas mil personas desembarcamos ese día en Francia.

Ellos hablan como dos viejos conocidos que se acaban de rencontrar. Cuentan anécdotas de la guerra y la paz, de los soldados y la guerra. Los caminos que toman para terminar desembocando allí, en el mismo lugar como si estuviera predestinado a suceder.

Grethel le toma la mano y con el dedo índice repasa la circunferencia del anillo que allí lleva. Su pie roza ligeramente pantorrilla de Marius, una sutil invitación a algo más, a revivir el pasado.

—¿Cómo se conocieron?

—En el Desembarco en Normandía. En realidad, después de eso. Eloise era enfermera del ejército francés.

—¿Ella fue quién te curó? —pregunta mirando el muñón—. Al menos, no perdiste todo el brazo.

Grethel se le acerca peligrosamente. El aroma que desprende su cabello le inunda todos los sentidos, lo enloquece. Necesita salir de ahí y respirar el aire invernal. Necesita no perder la cordura y terminar sucumbiendo a lo que su mirada le invita a hacer desde que se reencuentran en la venta de la casa.

Ella se suelta el cabello y lo deja caer como una cascada sobre su espalda, se muerde el labio inferior y nuevamente lo devora con los ojos. No le importan las heridas de guerra, el anillo en su mano o el hecho que su esposa lo está esperando con la cena pronta. Y, francamente, a él llega un instante que tampoco le importa.

—Puedo decirle a Charlotte que se encargue de cerrar la cafetería —sugiere—. Mi casa queda cerca de aquí.

Marius sale primero de la cafetería; ella lo hace después, pero no consiguen que las miradas no se posen sobre ellos.

El viento que los recibe hace ondear el cabello de Grethel; ella cierra la puerta con el pie cuando llegan a la casa. Tiene el vello de los brazos erizados y los pezones duros. Marius primero los toca con las yemas de los dedos, se endurecen aún más bajo su tacto, y luego los succiona, fuerte y suave, suave y fuerte. Con su mano restante, busca la humedad de sus piernas. Sigue siendo como en su memoria.

Su erección le duele contra el género de los pantalones. Cuando la libera y su mano se aferra, siente que existe un propósito para su supervivencia al campo de batalla: volver a verla, a estar con ella así, piel con piel. El tiempo les urge; el ansia también.

—Quiero que me folles.

Grethel se desliza encima de su miembro y comienza el vaivén de caderas. El ritmo es rápido, es necesitado. En ningún momento deja de tocarla, de acariciar sus pezones y morderle la boca, ahogando sus gemidos. Siente un instinto animal instalado en su pecho, devorando por completo al hombre y su control.

Nunca llegan a la habitación. Lo hacen en las escaleras. Y después en el suelo. Quiere darle todo lo que tiene para ofrecer hasta agotarse, y luego volverlo a hacer. Porque que Grethel se encuentre nuevamente en su vida, significa que forma parte de un círculo vicioso que no se puede ni debe interrumpir.

* * *

Grethel es cabello besado por el fuego, rostro cubierto de pecas y mirada que lo desnuda cada vez que lo observa. Le gustan sus manos y la forma que acunan su erección, apretando y acariciando, mientras le susurra al oído «te extrañé» y también «te necesito dentro de mí». La forma en que recorre su cuerpo con su boca, sus dientes y su lengua, y lo urgida y dispuesta que siempre está. Que lo puedan hacer en cualquier lado, en la cama o contra la pared. Que ella siempre lo reciba y obtenga todo el placer de él, y cuando terminen quiera más, siempre más.

Eloise tiene la mirada inocente y la boca pequeña, sus manos son largas y están curtidas por el trabajo en el campo de batalla. Siempre lo recibe con una sonrisa y una tarta recién horneada. Le gusta salir a caminar y disfrutar de la brisa en el rostro, sostener su mano y pensar en el futuro. Ella es su frescura de manantial, el suspiro retenido después de una pesadilla. El sexo es tranquilo, lento y suave, es «hacer el amor» y, cuando terminan, Eloise se recuesta en su pecho hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

—¿Quién es ella?

—¿Quién es quién? —Se hace el desentendido.

—No subestimes mi inteligencia, Marius. No puedo ignorar tus largas ausencias y tu frialdad a la hora de compartir la cama —contesta Eloise con plena naturalidad—. Así que dime, ¿la conozco?

—No, no la conoces.

—¿Y la quieres?

—Nunca hemos hablado de sentimientos.

—Somos dos personas que se encontraron cara a cara con la catástrofe, con la muerte. No tenemos tiempo para desperdiciar. Y si tú no quieres estar a mi lado, eres libre de marchar sin reproche alguno.

—¿Es lo que tú quieres?

—No me malinterpretes, Marius. No quiero que pienses que mi amor por ti ha caducado al descubrir tu engaño. Pienso que quizás en el fulgor de la batalla todo parece claro. Pero cuando viene la paz, las promesas se nos hacen más difíciles de cumplir.

—Eres la mujer más sensata que conozco, Eloise.

—Pongamos distancia y tiempo entre nosotros. Piensa qué es lo que quieres y si, en algún instante, encuentras que yo soy la respuesta a la interrogante, te estaré esperando aquí.

* * *

Hace un mes que Marius no duerme con Eloise, tampoco ve a Grethel. Refugiarse en sí mismo le ayuda a reflexionar sobre sus deseos, sus aspiraciones y su vida en general. Piensa en que es un sobreviviente de la guerra, la segunda mayor librada en el mundo, y que es gracias a su fuerza de voluntad, a las ansias de vivir que aún le quedan. Sueña con las explosiones, los gritos y los soldados corriendo en medio de la batalla, en el desembarco y una vez que vuelven a Inglaterra, bañados en honor y gloria.

Y luego piensa en Eloise, en la enfermera que le corta la mano pero le salva el resto del brazo de una gran infección, probablemente mortal. En Eloise como su esposa, en el cariño que le pone a todo lo que hace. Cuando despiertan y tienen los gatos dormidos encima de las piernas, porque son tres e insisten en dormir en la misma cama que ellos, sobre ellos. Le gusta el hogar que construyen entre los dos, que construyen cada día antes de su partida. Y añora volver a él, por sobre todas las cosas.

No piensa en Grethel, tampoco pasa por la cafetería. A veces piensa en darle una explicación sobre su ausencia, pero luego deshecha esa idea. «Después de todo, soy bueno marchándome sin decir adiós.» Piensa en Grimmauld Place y en el amanecer luego del paso por la taberna. Ella no lo busca; él lo agradece. No quiere que su conciencia languidezca bajo una aventura que no es más que eso, que no tiene proyección a futuro.

Como todas las tardes, al emprender el camino de regreso del trabajo, se detiene sobre la acera frente a su casa. Huele las flores del jardín, escucha el maullido de los gatos y observa la silueta recortada de Eloise a través de la ventana. Algo aletea dentro de su pecho, una sensación agradable y reconfortante. Siente el impulso de entrar, de rodearla con los brazos y prometerle el mañana, el mundo y las estrellas. Y luego piensa en su sonrisa y todo parece cobrar sentido.

—Mi amor y mi añoranza está contigo. Solamente contigo.

* * *

Eloise está embarazada.

Lo descubre cuando su regla no aparece —aunque ella es siempre puntual, por eso sospecha desde un primer momento— y comienza a sentirse más cansada de lo normal. Al parecer, ya tiene dos meses y medio. A pesar de menstruar con normalidad, ya está embarazada. El médico asegura que no lo habitual, pero que son excepciones que pueden tener lugar. Y luego le manda un control para el próximo mes.

Marius recuerda su infancia y el alumbramiento de Dorea, la convicción con la que dice «nunca le haré eso a una mujer» y la forma en que la vida le escupe y le hace tragar sus palabras. Le da igual si es niña o niño, solamente quiere que el parto vaya con normalidad y que Eloise lo sobrevenga con la mayor estoicidad posible.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro que tenemos que ir al andén nueve y tres cuartos?

—Sí, mamá —responde Andrew mostrándole la carta—. Lo dice aquí mismo.

Marius es squib, Eloise es muggle pero Andrew es mago.

Su primera manifestación de magia es a los seis años cuando ellos están sumergidos en un tema de conversación y no escuchan al pequeño clamar por su desayuno. Entonces el plato de cereales y leche comienza a levitar por la cocina, avanzando unos metros y cayendo frente al pequeño Andrew. «Yo solo quería cereal y no me prestaban atención.»

Entonces, Marius no tiene más alternativa que sentarse a contar una historia. Una historia sobre hechizos, castillos como escuelas de magia y una familia con un enorme tapiz con el árbol genealógico. Es la primera vez que habla sobre sus padres, sus hermanos y la razón por la que se involucra en el mundo muggle. Tiene que explicar lo que significa ser squib y el repudio que acarrea serlo.

Al final, no les sorprende la visita del profesor Dumbledore y la carta que ofrece la plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. De hecho, lo esperan su arribo con unos caramelos de limón —que también son los favoritos de Eloise— y una fuente de galletas de chocolate. Y su visita no hace más que incrementar las ansias de Andrew por acudir a aprender magia.

Y ahora se encuentran en la estación de trenes de Londres, buscando el dichoso andén porque, la desventaja que Marius sea squib y tenga pocos recuerdos de su pasado como parte de la familia Black, no sabe cómo encontrarlo.

—¿Marius?

No la reconoce por la voz sino por los ojos, los ojos más verdes del mundo. Cassiopeia tiene un porte regio y un vestido de brocados que le hacen juego con el esmeralda de sus ojos. El tiempo pasa para todos, incluso para los integrantes de la familia Black pero ella lo sostiene con elegancia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta con sorpresa, pero sin rechazo. Observa a Eloise y al pequeño Andrew, que es la vida imagen de su progenitor pero con la calma de su madre—. Mi nombre es Cassiopeia Black. Soy la hermana de Marius.

De la chica introvertida que Marius recuerda, ya no queda vestigio alguno. Conversa con ellos como si se conocieran de años y les cuenta confidencias de su vida. «Nunca me casé, nunca tuve hijos. Imagina la desilusión de nuestros progenitores.» Les asegura que cree en el destino y que encontrarse allí, ese 1 de septiembre, no es una casualidad. Le hace prometer a Marius que va a ir a tomar el té con ella, cuando esté de nuevo en Londres, y así poder conocer mejor a Eloise y a Andrew.

Cuando Marius Black atraviesa el andén nueve y tres cuartos, aferrado al carrito de su hijo, piensa en el hueco en el pecho que sigue siendo su familia, su anterior familia, y como el retomar contacto con Cassiopeia parece llenarlo un poco. También piensa en el transcurrir de su vida y los sucesos que lo colocan en el lugar que se encuentra.

Y determina que todo, absolutamente _todo_, vale la pena.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Anteriormente escribí de Marius Black y le di una vida demasiado perfecta, a pesar de ser squib, con Eloise como esposa y Andrew (mago) como hijo. Así que en esta ocasión quise explorar el lado más carnal del personaje, ahí fue cuando apareció Grethel pero, eventualmente, no podían terminar juntos porque lo suyo era solo sexo. Por otro lado, quería empezar la historia con los hermanos Black y terminarla con, al menos, uno de ellos, en este caso con Cassiopeia Black (la cual está en la estación porque se va de viaje, no porque vaya a despedir a nadie).


End file.
